An Insiders Knowledge of the Gateroom
by Fred the Wraith
Summary: There are somethings that the leaders don't see or maybe they just don't want to - series of one-shots & drabbles about life in the Gateroom of Atlantis - Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Just a series of scenes, drabbles & one-shots from the POV of the Gateroom crew.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite depressing, really. I especially own nothing of the Stargate 'verse. Sigh._

**An Insiders Knowledge of the Gateroom **

****

In the period of time that he had worked in the Gateroom of Atlantis, Chuck had discovered one thing.

Actually, he had discovered two things, one of them being the quickest and safest place to hide in the event of a Wraith/Genii/Replicator attack, but the other thing he had discovered was much more important.

Do not make eye contact with a senior expedition member when they were pissed off.

Therefore, when the gentle patter of stomping combat boots and the angry mutterings of the Expedition Leader reached his ears, he put his head down and intensely studied the readouts on his monitor.

"…_'have made too many mistakes'_ my butt. Going to rip out that stupid ponytail and play Pin the Tail on the Jackass…"

Sensing the movement of an unknowing Gate Tech approaching the fuming Colonel, Chuck quickly spun in his seat and grabbed Berryman's jacket, halting her approach.

"What? Campbell, what are you…"

"Shhh! Look away!"

The look of confusion that crossed Berryman's face would have been almost comical if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"What?!? Chuck, what is going…"

"Just look away from Carter. Now!"

Sensing the rising tension, and remembering that Chuck rarely panicked, Berryman quickly looked down just as the dark storm cloud of anger eminating from Carter passed by.

"…I swear to God that man would make Mother Teresa want to kick him in the balls! Trying to tell me how to run my operations…"

As the thudding footfalls of their seriously pissed off leader faded in the direction of her office, a surprised and confused Berryman turned to Chuck, her eyes demanding an answer.

"What the hell was that?"

Checking to make sure the Colonel was out of earshot, and that his life was no longer on the line, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and replied.

"You know how we have our annual performance reviews soon?"

"Yes…and?"

"Guess who she just interviewed."

The look of confusion rapidly cleared from Berryman's face as she remembered the only person who could annoy anyone to the degree that she had just witnessed.

"Kavanaugh."

"Yep, Kavanaugh. Rumor has it she wanted to get him out of the way first."

"Oh dear."

"Yep. But look at the plus side."

"What's that?"

"After his interview, the rest of us are going to look like the best staff in both the Galaxies!''

Any response to his overly optismistic remark was halted by the still annoyed Carter stomping to her office doorway.

"Campbell!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

Ask Ronan to meet me in the Training room. I feel the need to hit something. Hard."

"Yes Ma'am!"

And as their furious leader turned away, one thought crossed the mind of everyone in the Gateroom.

_'Poor Ronan.'_

Quickly followed by the thought:

_'Glad it's_ _not me!'_

FIN 

_A/N: okay, very first fanfic, so be nice! Or, if you can't be nice, be constructive and inventive in your insults. The 'stomping combat boots' is paraphrased from Firefly (which I don't own either…sighs again) and the Mother Teresa comment I read in a book somewhere but can't remember which one. It just suited the character perfectly however so I borrowed it. Sorry if it may cause offense._


	2. Outside the norm

**An Insiders Knowledge of the Gateroom – Outside the Norm.**

****

It was an unusual day.

Chuck had been woken up that morning by his alarm clock. This in itself was strange as he had become used to being rudely awoken by either a Security Breach Alarm, gunfire or the sound of a caffeine laden Rodney McKay performing the Ranting Dance of the Angry Scientist (usually accompanied by interpretative hand gestures). To be woken by his alarm clock was a rarity, one that he greatly appreciated by hitting the snooze button, just so he could hear it again (and gain an extra nine minutes sleep in the interim).

The happy strangeness continued.

The Mess Hall had not run out of the decent food by the time he arrived. As a matter of fact, not only was there good food, but there was Strawberry Pop-Tarts which were, in Chuck's humble opinion, the food of the Gods! Upon leaving the Mess Hall and proceeding to his post in the Gateroom, Chuck was amazed to discover that not only had the night shift cleaned up after themselves for once, but they had actually gone ahead with some of the necessary calculations for the day shift. It was at this point that Chuck became nervous.

One good thing was believable.

Two were rare, but they did happen.

But three…for three good things to happen so quickly... impending doom must be approaching quickly.

So when the Gate fired up, indicating the scheduled return of Colonel Sheppard's team, Chuck held his breath.

Would it be weapons fire?

Blood?

Death?

Chuck's vivid imagination did nothing to help lessen the tension creating and embellishing scenarios, so the moment that the team strolled through the gate, laughing and talking amongst themselves, it was almost anticlimactic.

As the team headed off for their post-mission debriefing, Chuck turned back to his console, berating himself for his over-active imagination. Just as he remembered the part of his worried imaginings where he was performing emergency CPR on Teyla whilst fighting of a squadron of Genii, his earpiece chirrped.

_Infirmary to Gateroom – please respond_

"Gateroom here Dr Keller, how can I help you?"

_Hi Chuck. Do we have an ETA on Sheppard's team? I want to be ready._

"Ma'am, they arrived five minutes ago."

_WHAT!!! Oh my God, I missed the call! I'll be there as soon as I can!_

"Ma'am…"

_Just need to get my med-kit!_

"Ma'am…"

_Don't worry Chuck! I'm on my way! Just don't let anyone bleed to death before I get there!_

"Dr Keller! We don't need you here! Everyone is fine!"

_…What? What do you mean?_

"Well Ma'am, no-one was hurt. The mission went well and they are in debriefing with Colonel Carter now."

_But this is Colonel Sheppard's team. They always get hurt._

"I know Ma'am, but it looks like this time they didn't."

_No gaping stab wounds? Twisted ankles? A paper cut???_

"No Ma'am, they are all perfectly healthy. Well, except for Dr McKay's usual standard of physical unfitness."

_Huh. Okay. That's just…weird._

"If it's any consolation Dr Keller, they did start heading towards the Infirmary before Dr Carter reminded them that normally debriefing is meant to be held in her office."

_Thanks, Chuck, that did help. Well, if that's they way it is, I might as well head back. Keller out._

And as Chuck smiled to himself, the thought drifted across his mind that this might just be a perfect day.

A perfect day that was promptly spoiled by blaring of the Security alert alarm.

**FIN.**


	3. Theme songs and psychic Ipods

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Still depressed._

**An Insiders Knowledge of the Gateroom – Theme Tunes and Psychic Ipods.**

Emily Berryman was undoubtedly intelligent. She had a double degree in Engineering and Computer Programming and was always the person that you went to when you were having trouble with your radio set. So when Chuck saw her walk into the Gateroom, staring at a device held in her hand and with a perplexed look on her face, he was understandably intrigued.

"Hey Berryman, whats up? New piece of Ancient technology?"

As she wandered over to his console, the look of confusion grew stronger and she seemed hesitant to reply.

"It's … my Ipod. I think it's psychic."

Now Chuck, being the well-educated and articulate person that he was, had only one response to that statement.

"Huh?!?"

Embarrassed, Berryman flushed slightly and tried to explain. "I seriously think that this thing is psychic! Every time I walk past certain people, it plays…theme songs for them!"

"Theme songs?"

"It's the only way I can explain it. You know how certain people fit certain types of songs. Well, this damned thing seems to have picked songs for some people and plays them every time I walk past!"

Chuck's curiosity rose. "Like what?"

It didn't seem possible, but Berryman blushed even further. "Well, for Dr Weir it used to play 'En Aranjuez Con Tu Amor' from the Brassed Off soundtrack. I don't know why, but it really suited her. Calm, quiet, controlled, but lots of passion behind the playing. It always made me smile."

"You listen to classical?"

"Not all of us are firmly entrenched in just one genre, Mr Funkmiester Supreme!"

Wanting to remove the attention from his musical taste, Chuck tried to direct the focus back to the Psychic Ipod. "Who else has a Theme Song?"

"Well, Teyla has 'Try' by Nelly Furtado. 'Roam' by the B52's belongs to Major Lorne."

"They kind of fit."

"Yeah, but some of them are freakishly accurate. Lt. Cadman has 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin."

"Whoa."

"Exactly. But the most accurate one by far is Ronon."

"What's he got?"

"He has 'I am' by Killing Heidi."

"Never heard of it or them."

"They're an Australian band. Hang on, I'll play it for you."

And with that, Berryman handed her Ipod over to the ignorant Gate Tech and cued up the song.

…_all the games you play_

_I am (I am)_

_Not afraid_

'_Cause I know (I know)_

_What to say_

_I feel it, it's coming_

_It's here if you want it and_

_I am_

_Out on my own_

_Moving in shadow_

_Nobody knows who_

_I am_

_Standing alone_

_And it's me but you can't see_

_Who I am_

"That is …strangely appropriate. Cool song."

"I've always liked it. You know what the really strange thing is though? I've always thought that this was all a coincidence or just a glitch in the system. But then on the way here I ran into Dr McKay and Dr Zelenka…"

"And?!?"

"You know when they have their conversations where no-one gets to finish a sentence without the other one butting in?"

"The ones that always end in arguments and Dr McKay sulking?"

"Yeah, those. Well I was walking past them just as they were starting up another one and guess what came up on my Ipod."

Chuck shot her the look that everyone gives to those annoying people who always tell you to guess.

"I am not even going to try, so just tell me!"

"'Dueling Banjos.'"

As he quickly ran through the song in his mind, there was only one thing Chuck could thing of to say.

"…you have got to be kidding."

"Not in the least. And you know the truly weird part. They were keeping time to the music! Dr McKay was the first banjo and Dr Zelenka was the second! They started fully shouting just when it got to the part where both banjos combine! I am seriously freaking out about this!"

Chuck was about to suggest the re-wiring of the Ipod (which would have voided it's warranty if it hadn't already been voided by bringing it to another galaxy) or possibly a Voodoo ritual to remove any bad Juju (which wouldn't have voided the warranty but might have become slightly messy) when he was interrupted by the arrival of Colonel Carter.

"Campbell, Berryman, good morning."

Berryman replied with her normal "Morning Ma'am" but before Chuck had a chance to greet the expedition leader, the earphone that was still in his ear came to life as the Ipod started up on it's own.

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me I know that I can't change_

…

Colonel Carter spent the rest of the day wondering why Chuck couldn't look her in the eye without giggling like a schoolgirl.

**FIN.**

_A/N: Several things to say. Firstly thank you to all the reviewers! Feedback is much appreciated and the ego boost is always great. Secondly, points to whoever can place Colonel Carter's song! Thirdly, if you have never heard 'I Am' by Killing Heidi, I strongly recommend it! It's a great song, and just suits the personality of Ronon perfectly. Hopefully I will have the next part up soon, but it all depends on my muse._


	4. Grand Entrances

_AN:1 - Okay, one thing before we get into the fabulous next chapter. Bonus points go to GabeXorn for correctly picking Carter's Theme song! You also get a cookie._

**An Insiders Knowledge of the Gateroom – Grand Entrances.**

****

As Chuck watched Pvt.'s Jones and Perconte waltz their way out of the event horizon, he couldn't help but wonder how it will end. He knew how it started; he was there after all, but the ending…

It had started three weeks ago with Dr Miko Kusanagi (of all people). She, along with SGA-4 had just finished their visit with the kids on M7G-677 and were coming home through the gate, decorated and adorned with face-paint, feathers, beads and the glittery hair ties that Cadman had given the younger ones the last time she had visited. Everything about the scene in the Gateroom was perfectly normal. David Mounse (Gate Tech #3 and unofficial mission photographer) was even standing ready with his ever-present camera, waiting to record the anticipated decorations and possible humiliation of the incoming team. The incident would have been completely unremarkable except for the fact that one little secret held close to Dr Kusanagi's heart was about to be revealed.

A secret that had only been known to Miko and Elizabeth Weir (Sam having not yet caught up on all the personnel files). A secret that ran something along the lines of Miko having been a fairly high-level gymnast in her formative years before studies took precedent in her life. So when she tripped over a loose paving stone just before the event horizon on the planet, her muscle memory overtook her panicking thought processes, thus saving her from face-planting on the Atlantis Gateroom floor by propelling her into a neat forward roll, followed by a perfect gymnast's finishing pose/salute.

Now, to most of the staff of Atlantis Base, Miko was the quiet one that faded into the background (if she was known at all). To suddenly see her standing in the middle of the Gateroom, hair pulled back into ponytails with sparkly barrettes, and arms thrust confidently above her head, was slightly…unexpected. Only the frantically whirring shutter of David Mounse's camera broke the silence.

That was until the wild applause started.

As Dr Kusanagi hurried out of the Gateroom, face aflame with embarrassment (well, what could be seen of it under the face-paint), discussion broke out between the staff in the room, and Chuck got that familiar sinking sense of possible impending humiliation. Maybe not his humiliation, but humiliation none the less.

Since the first "Grand Entrance" – as the event had come to be known – some of the off-world teams had decided to try and top it in many and varied ways. Chuck had particularly fond memories of Lorne carrying Cadman bridal style through the event horizon while the other team members stood on either side tossing grain over them. Not to be out done, SGA–9's Can-Can style entrance had been particularly entertaining. But while Chuck had no problems with the lightening of the mood in the Gateroom, he was realistic enough to know that a member of senior staff would soon halt the frivolity.

Still, he was determined to enjoy the fun while it lasted. Therefore, he wrote down a fairly generous 6 on his clipboard (their timing on the waltz was off and Perconte had nearly dropped Jones when he had tried to dip her) and held it above his head, adding his score to the total. After all, as one of the Official Judging Panel, he did have responsibilities.

**FIN.**

_AN:2 - Have no idea where this one came from. Seriously._


	5. Images of Life

_AN1:I realized that I have been neglecting this fic in favor of my 'Random Strangers' stories. Apologies, and please accept my penance in the form of a new chapter!_

**Images of Life**

When they had been told at the start of the expedition that they were only allowed to bring one personal item along, most of the civilian staff had complained. For so may of them, one of the hardest things in the world was to pick the one item that they couldn't possibly live without (it had taken Emily Berryman five days to choose her Ipod). But for David Mounse there had been no choice and one of the first things he packed was his digital camera.

It wasn't that he was an expert photographer, or even hugely passionate about it. He just enjoyed the ability to capture the moment, and the possibility of seeing something more the second time around. Since the arrival of the expedition, there were many times the halls of Atlantis had echoed with the cry of "Dammit, Mounse! Someone grab that camera!" followed by mad giggling and the rapid beat of running footsteps.

But despite the unwillingness of his subjects, over the years on Atlantis his photo album had grown. Of course, some photos would never be seen in public (including almost all of the ones from the last New Years Party – blackmail material!), but most of his favorites were displayed on the wall behind his computer terminal for all of Atlantis to see.

There were shots of Atlantis itself - the gracefully ascending spires or a particularly pretty view from a balcony. David was particularly proud of the one that captured the Stargate mid-'kawhoosh" just as a beam of light fell from an upper window. Likewise, the entire series of 'Grand Entrances' were stuck up there as well. Starting with Dr Kusanagi's gymnastic pose and progressing through every entrance up until SGA-5's entrance where Private Blakemore had sprained his ankle trying to land a double back somersault (forcing Carter to ban future Entrances). There were a couple of shots of the Athosian children dashing through the Gateroom, eyes alight with joy. Another image showed the candles in the small alcove just inside the Gateroom door, lit in the memory of those who had been lost.

But if you asked David about his absolute favorites photos, he would have no problems telling you which ones.

The shot taken at the Great Atlantis Food Fight was one. He had arrived too late to capture the start of the fight, but he did manage to get a great action shot of Dr Keller nailing Major Lorne in the face with a handful of mashed potato. Turns out that she had been the star pitcher in her Little League baseball team as a kid.

Another was the one of Drs Kavanaugh and Kusanagi standing nose to nose outside of Lab 3 and having a screaming argument. Four seconds after the photo was taken Kavanaugh had apparently decided that the argument was brought on by unresolved sexual tension and tried to kiss Miko. Half a second after that Miko had slapped him hard enough to break his glasses.

The photo of Dr McKay leaning over the main Gate console with an extremely aggravated look on his face wasn't a particularly interesting image. That was until you looked closer and noticed Chuck and Emily in the background doing Paper Scissors Rock to determine who had to approach him.

But for David, his favorite photo was one of the first ones that he had taken. They had been on Atlantis for about two months, and SGA-1 had just come back from a trading mission that had gone horribly wrong (as they tended to go for SGA-1). After two days with little rest, they had finally made it back through the gate to safety and into the waiting arms of the medical staff. David had thought nothing more of the mission until later that afternoon when he discovered the team sitting outside Dr Weir's office awaiting the mission debriefing. Except they weren't exactly waiting…they were fast asleep.

Major Sheppard was on the wall-end of the seat, and had used this to his advantage by placing his BDU jacket between his head and wall in order to be more comfortable. Lieutenant Ford was next to him, head tilted forward with his cap pulled down over closed eyes. Teyla had used Ford's conveniently placed shoulder to lean against and was slumbering peacefully. Finally, Dr McKay had his head back, mouth open, and was snoring quietly.

Now David, being the nice and polite Gate technician that he was, gently shook the Major awake and told him that Dr Weir was ready to see him. But David, whilst being nice and polite, was also not stupid. Therefore he took the photo before he woke Major Sheppard up.

You might ask David why this particular photo was his favorite and depending on his mood, you might get a couple of different answers. One would be: for humiliation purposes, of course! Another would be: because they looked so cute! But if you caught him in the right mood, the answer would be the truth. Because of the trust. Because no one would be that comfortable sleeping unprotected next to someone if there wasn't complete and utter trust, friendship and faith between them.

And that trust, friendship and faith was what would get this expedition through almost anything.

TBC

_AN2: I know, I know, more sappy than funny, but it was something that my Muse handed to me and demanded that I write. Unfortunately my Muse is also kinda temperamental, so there will probably be only one or two more chapters to this story before she decides to vacate my brain space._


	6. Mystery Science Theatre Atlantis Style

_AN1:OK, sappiness is over…back to humor! _

**Mystery Science Theatre – Atlantis Style**

****

As Colonel Sheppard came running through the Stargate, closely followed by SGA-1, Chuck smiled to himself.

As Colonel Carter was stomping down the Gateroom stairs, Chuck nudged Berryman and nodded towards the unfolding scene.

And as Carter barked out "Sheppard. My office. Now." Chuck could barely contain his glee.

Watching both Carter and Sheppard head into her office and close the door, Chuck turned to Emily and posed the question he had been waiting two weeks to ask.

"Do you want to be Carter or Sheppard?"

"Carter. Definitely Carter."

"OK, this looks like the start. Here goes."

And with that rather enigmatic comment, Chuck cleared his throat and pitched his voice slightly lower than normal.

"_You wanted to see me ma'am?"_

Emily smiled, settled her shoulders slightly and replied in a fair approximation of their fearless leaders' voice.

"_Do you mind telling me what that was all about?"_

"_Well, we arrived, wandered around, McKay got excited about something minor and.."_ (Oh damn, your turn.)

"_And what did McKay find?"_

"_Some kind of power reading. Wasn't really paying attention."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Well, there was this Chieftains' daughter. Or maybe she was a priestess. I can't quite remember now."_

"_Why am I not surprised. I guess I should be thankful that there weren't any princesses around because knowing you…"_

"_Hey, I resemble that remark! Anyway, I was chatting her up, dazzling her with my sparkling wit and extra spiky hair when…"_

(Crap, they're looking up. Look busy, look busy!)

(All clear – they're arguing again. Now, where were we?)

(The hair.)

(Right.)

"_What is it with your hair anyway? Was your one personal item a jumbo sized tub of hair gel?"_

"_Say what you want about my personality, but leave the hair out of this Sam."_

"_But it's so…gravity defying"_ (Yes! Matched up to the hand gesture!)

(Well done.)

(Thanks)

"_Back to my report now; was chatting up the priestess/Chieftains' daughter when her giant-sized boyfriend took exception to our discussion. We kinda had to run for it after that."_

"_You know, when I was with SG-1 nearly this exact same thing happened on a boring planet that I can't quite remember just now. Holy Hannah, I miss my old team."_

(Oh crap, here comes McKay. Mounse! Hey, Mounse, get over here! We need a McKay!)

"_Good day Light of my Life! Beautiful and Shining One! Perfect Example of Radiant Beauty! Oh, and Sheppard. Hi."_

"_Rodney, I was in the middle of ripping Sheppard into little tiny pieces, can this wait?"_

"_I'm am most truly sorry my little Turtledove, but it cannot! I have just discovered a problem with Atlantis that will probably result in either the city being destroyed, or at the very minimum, a couple of people being seriously injured. I need to waste the next five minutes telling you in minute detail what will happen!"_

"_Which means that I will have to listen to you prattle on while making intelligent suggestions that you will shoot down in flames."_

"_And I will sit here looking bored, but in reality absorbing the conversation, and then at the end of your lengthy monologue, sum it up in ten words or less, proving how intelligent I really am."_

"_And of course, I will end up sulking because I was upstaged by you, Sheppard. I, the smartest man in two galaxies…"_

But before the riveting amateur theatre could continue on the undoubtedly Tony Award-winning tangent they were on, they were rudely interrupted by the familiar sound of the Stargate powering up.

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation!"

And as the Gate Tech's scrambled to their posts, Chuck smiled to himself and made the mental note that next time he would try to be McKay. He got all of the best lines.

TBC

_AN2: A workmate and I ended up doing this exact same thing when someone we didn't like very much was getting bawled out by my boss. It was fun, but I recommend doing this from behind the protection of a cubicle barrier or a nearby potted plant!_


	7. Que Sera Sera

_Disclaimer: Wouldn't mind owning the characters or the show, but when you think of the feeding, housing and upkeep of everything, not to mention trying to keep everything running smoothly…kind of glad I don't own it._

**Que Sera Sera**

Sometimes Chuck wonders how it will end.

He knew that the odds of his survival on Atlantis were not the highest. Nearly half of the original expedition we now dead or missing, and a number of the members had transferred back to Earth when the option was available. The fact that the majority of the deceased were military personal put the odds slightly in his favor, but yesterday David Mounse had been clipped in the shoulder by a stray blast that had made it's way through the Gate. This had brought reality to the forefront of his mind. The reality that he probably wouldn't survive.

Chuck knew that so far he had been lucky. The two times he had been off-world as part of his requirements had been for trading missions where nothing serious had gone wrong. During the quarantine he had been stuck in the Mess Hall, so no great hardship there. The worst injury he had received to date was the tiny cut to his face from flying glass, received when Atlantis was departing from its original planet. The Jello to the eye he got during the Great Atlantis Food Fight had been more painful than that.

So now Chuck wondered how it would end. Even if he did survive all the natural disasters and the aliens out to kill them, would he still be on Atlantis in fifty years time, operating the Gate and running interference for the City Leader? He could just imagine himself, white-haired and wrinkly, bossing around the younger generation and receiving rolled eyes and condescending agreement in return. He would welcome back the teams and remember the originals. Heck, in fifty years time it would probably be the _grandkids _of the original team members that would be going through the Gate.

Most likely, he would end up back in Earth, retired from the Stargate Program. Unable to tell his grandkids about his adventures the a fabulous city in another galaxy because it would undoubtedly still be classified, he would have to turn them into fairy tales. The Queen ruling the city with a fair and just hand. The spiky-haired Prince, fighting to protect it. The fast-talking Wizard with brightest mind and the coffee addiction. The Warrior from far-off lands who had made the city his home. The beautiful Maiden, loyal and true, who had been stolen from them but would be found again. And looking out for them all, the Squire who made sure they ate real food and got rest when it was needed.

Come to think of it, it made a pretty great story.

But no matter what happened in the future, Chuck knew that he would stay on Atlantis for as long as he possibly could. If it was abandoned or destroyed, he would be one of the last through that Gate. If it was a civilian expedition, military outpost, or even a future colony, he would find a place for himself. The one thing he had really noticed about Atlantis was when he was back on Earth after the Ancients had returned and taken over the city. It was when he was at his parents' place, surrounded by his brothers, sisters-in-law, and the multitudes of offspring that they had produced, he realized that it didn't feel like home anymore. It wasn't until he stepped back through the Gate and saw the stained glass window of the Gateroom that the familiar feeling of welcome and contentedness had settled through him. He was home.

"…and you are blatantly ignoring me. Why am I not surprised? I could have been confessing my undying love for you for the past ten minutes and you wouldn't have noticed in the least! Chuck! Wake up!!"

Startled out of his reverie by the loud (and amused) voice of Emily Berryman, Chuck shook off the fog of his thoughts and focussed on the grinning Gate Tech. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Chuck, I know you love your job, but your shift ended twenty minutes ago! I was heading down to see how David is and was checking to see if you wanted to tag along?"

Nodding his acceptance of Emily's suggestion, Chuck quickly shut down his station for the evening and gathered his gear. Quickly ducking over to David's station, he grabbed the camera that was stowed in its normal hiding spot. "You know he's going to want photographic proof of his 'War Wounds' for future retelling!"

With that, Chuck and Emily turned their backs on the Gateroom and headed in the direction of the infirmary with the intention of cheering up their injured friend (and probably stealing his dessert from his dinner tray at the same time). And as they exited the room, a question floated back from the echoing corridor.

"So…professing your undying love, huh?"

**FIN**

_AN2: And this is the end of Insiders Knowledge. I want to say a huge Thank You to every one who reviewed, especially those who shared my love of the non-lead cast of Atlantis (I don't want to say 'B Characters') . I am humbled and awed at not only the volume of response, but also the level of intelligence and humor in the reviews. I am greatly flattered._

_The characters of Emily Berryman and David Mounse were created by me, but feel free to utilize them if you have need of a Gate Tech in a fic. Otherwise they will probably get bored, waiting around until I find a way to work them into a yet-to-be-written fic. And who knows when that might happen!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the series._

_Fred the Wraith_


End file.
